


TwiCord Fanmix

by HayAndLemons



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayAndLemons/pseuds/HayAndLemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for the ridiculous (and largely dysfunctional) relationship that's between Discord and Twilight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TwiCord Fanmix

Head Games - Foreigner

Bad Romance - Lady Gaga

Criminal - Britney Spears

I Hate Everything About You - Three Days Grace

Judas - Lady Gaga

Fool Like Me - Cobra Starship ft. Plasticines


End file.
